


Eek! A Mouse!

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime stories for children can cause... interesting reactions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eek! A Mouse!

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Alice in Wonderland

_There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and talking over its head. 'Very uncomfortable for the Dormouse,' thought Alice; 'only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind.'_

Harry trailed off softly, hoping Ellie was asleep.

"Like you and Unca Sev," Ellie mumbled.

"How's that, sweetie?" Harry asked.

"You use Unca Sev as a pillow all the time," she murmured.

Harry grinned. "And Uncle Severus does not mind," he agreed.

"He smiles his special smile at you," she said.

Harry kissed her forehead. "More tomorrow," he whispered. "Sleep."

"G'nite," she whispered.

Harry left quietly and went to the sitting room.

"I am not a mouse," Severus grumbled.

Harry sat next to him and leaned against him. "It's a Dormouse and a nonsense story," Harry corrected. "And you are a very comfortable cushion to sleep on."

"Although, if I remember correctly, there was very little actual sleeping going on the last time you attempted to do that," Severus replied.

"Well, that's because there were lumpy parts that needed rearranging," Harry teased.

Severus moved closer. "Lumpy parts?"

Harry plastered himself against Severus, "Okay, it's the best I could come up with..."

"Speaking of coming up," Severus leered.

"That's neither Mouse nor Dormouse," Harry observed, shifting against Severus' burgeoning erection.

"You could... rearrange it, if you'd like," Severus offered.

"We could take this someplace more comfortable," Harry countered.

Later, Harry lay panting against Severus, skin to skin. "More of an elephant," Harry observed.

In the dark, all Harry could see was Severus' smile.


End file.
